The Lord's Decision
by RipSlayer
Summary: Abraxas Malfoy, Grand-Father of Draco Malfoy. The most Loyal follower of You-Know-Who. When given his mark everything changes. Everything. How come no one knew that if one person accepted the Mark and got something special, Everything could change. Starting with Abraxas' own life, Then his son, and everyone with even the slightest involvement in the Malfoy's life.


**The Lord's Decision**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (duh)**

**This means I am not JK Rowling I am just a random person with a computer and a keyboard writing fanfiction.**

**So READ THIS STORY**

**In this story, the timeline is a bit messed up, as Voldemort will be older, and Harry will be younger.**

**{Spoilers. ****_Spoilers_****. Spoilers. ****_Spoilers_****. Spoilers. ****Spoilers****. Spoilers.}**

**{Spoilers. ****_Spoilers_****.**** Spoilers. ****_Spoilers_****. Spoilers. ****Spoilers****. Spoilers.}**

**{Spoilers. ****_Spoilers_****. Spoilers. ****_Spoilers_****. Spoilers. ****Spoilers****. Spoilers.}**

**{Spoilers. ****_Spoilers_****. Spoilers. ****_Spoilers_****. Spoilers. ****Spoilers. ****Spoilers.}**

**{Spoilers. ****_Spoilers_****. Spoilers. ****_Spoilers_****. Spoilers. ****Spoilers****. Spoilers.}**

**{Spoilers. ****_Spoilers_****. Spoilers. ****_Spoilers_****. Spoilers. ****Spoilers****. Spoilers.}**

**There will be roughly 3-5 (maybe more/less - popularity votes) chapters about Abraxas I will be dedicating one chapter to Thorfinn's death, around 5-7 chapters on Septus (this is Lucius it is just because of the mess up of timeline plus the golden Dark Mark which made Abraxas (Rex) name Lucius, Septus. Abraxas' wife is Evalinne Greengrass)In this story Dumbledore and Snape + Weasleys/Prewitts are going to have a major bashing. Hermione will be part of this story she will have slight bashing - just her being a know-it-all really, she won't be a main character. Voldemort (Marvolo) might be good ( I am not sure) I might make him have good intentions but just be doing it wrong. I will be influenced by people - don't not read this story because of what I am writing now - It WILL (probably) change.**

**Just so you know I HATE HarryXGonny - so whatever happens Ginny is BAD, or just not in a relationship with Harry**

**Voldemort might take Harry under his wing or kidnap him - I don't know I haven't planned this story.**

**I want to get over 50,000 words with this story, at the rate I am writing it I will (unless LOADED with homework and really busy) I will update every week/ 2 weeks. I hope you like the story I will probably finish - I am aiming for 6 months, don't really know how long it will take. **

**This is RipSlayer**

**Giving you**

**The Lord's Desicion**

**It is called that because if Abraxas didn't join Voldemort and wasn't given a special mark then the whole story would be so different.**

**Suggestions for the title is needed **

**The title isn't that good and I - I'm not 100% lets go with this. **

** Every Chapter (usually) I will do Song of the Week and Book (proper and Fanfiction) of the week**

**Song of the Week is: by Passenger from the album - All the Little Light's**

**Book of the Week: Harry Potter: Junior Inquistor **

**by sprinter1988**

**In the Manor of Lord Voldemort**

**Voldemort: 21**

**Time: 9:00**

A quick glance at the watch made shivers go through the young man's body. His hairs stood rigid on his arms, his hair going wet with sweat. "Enter." called the quiet, warm voice of Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort. He walked in placing every step with caution. Bowing deeply with his rich voice laced with slight arrogance thanking the Young Lord for his time. Tom Riddle, with sleek black hair, blue eyes and a tanned face, and silk black robes, and expensive clothing, twirled his wand around in his hand, provoking fear from the well respected young Abraxas Malfoy, son of the prestigious and honourable Lord Thorfinn Malfoy. "Abraxas. Do you come to take the mark?"

"Milord, if you would honour me with the Mark I would gladly take it."

"Then so be it."

Preparing for the Dark Mark he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. Many would scream while accepting the mark, but Abraxas would be one of the select few who didn't. The Dark Lord waved his wand as Abraxas rolled his Left sleeve up. Then the pain came, erupting onto young Malfoy's arm, the searing pain he took, thankful that it was not a Cruciatus like Thorfinn had cast many times on Abraxas when he did wrong. For instance when Abraxas was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. Thorfinn took Abraxas home and put the torture curse on him many times. Thorfinn then demanded a re-sorting, saying Abraxas was confounded by a Gryffindor, Abraxas was then resorted into Slytherin.

"Milord? Why is it. . ."

"You have served me for many years, you have defied your Father to do so, been put under the Crucio, you deserve it. No one else has it yet, only my best followers will be granted it. A Gold Dark Mark will disappear if you are under interrogation, only Death Eaters can see it, and then it'll be black. You are now part of the Aconzine. My elite five.

**5 Years Later.**

**Abraxas is caught, 3 days after bearing a son, Septus Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.**

**The Trial Room.**

"Abraxas Thorfinn Malfoy, how do you plead?" The elderly man said grimly

"Innocent."

"You were caught torturing muggles."

Abraxas' Slytherin Side was playing.

"WHAT! I did not do that!" He exlaimed, shocked and surprised, with disgust layered in his handsome features. Abraxas was a good actor.

Chief Warlock Arando Bilius Prewett leant forward, "You mean to say, you do not remember yesterday."

"I remember, I was playing with Septus, in the manor. I was working finance then. . ." He paused, acting shocked.

"It went all black." He rubbed his head as though it hurt. "I didn't. . . Kill anyone, did I?"

"Luckily not, Lord Malfoy, you must have been put under the Imperius, do you remember anything? Anyone?"

"No, sorry. Oh yes, yes I do. . . Artucus Fudge. He was torturing innocent muggles."

"Not Artie. No. I can't believe it, he was helping us, feeding us information. He was a spy?" Arando said gravely.

"I'm afraid so, sir."

"Well Abraxas, I think you can go home now. I am sorry for the accusation. 1000 Galleons will be put into your bank tomorrow for the inconvenience and the reward of finding a Death Eater is 5000 Galleons, so 6000 Galleons shall be put into your bank account tomorrow."

"No sir, it is ok, I don't need the money."

"No, Lord Malfoy, the money is rightly yours. If you will not accepted it put it in a trust fund for your son, Septus."

"Thank you, Lord Black, thank you."

**Lord Voldemort's Manor**

**1 day Later.**

A hearty laugh came from the throne of Lord Voldemort, "No more Artucus Fudge as the Head of the DMLE. You really are Slytherin Abraxas. I knew you were the right choice. I want to recruit a new man, his name is Vincent Smith. He has a son, the same age as yours, also Hector Black, the same situation, his son is the same age as Septus. Also Abraxas, Nagini approves of the name."

"Marvolo?"

"Yes Rex?"

"When do we kill my _father." _He spat out the Father as though it caused him great discomfort.

"Thorfinn still believes your grey, yes Rex?"

"Yes Marvolo."

"Then we wait. The time isn't right. I know you want to give him the Dementor's kiss but I feel that he is needed. I will request him to join the Death Eaters eventually, give him a passable but faux mark then you will bring him to the Ministry and betray him, proving your 'loyalty'to the Ministry. Then he will get the Dementor's kiss. Yes Rex?"

"Yes Milord."

"Albus Dumbledore seems to be with Gellart, I will recruit Gellart soon, Albus with him. The honour of the Dumbledore's will help the cause, maybe we can get Albus in as a spy teacher, imagine, we could make Dumbledore be our inside man. Everyone would look up to the man with the twinkling blue eyes, he'd become the Minister's advisor be amazing."

"I can only imagine Marvolo."

Abraxas was leaving the room in a dignified manner when Lord Voldemort called "Abraxas, Septus will he become one of us?"

"He will Marvolo."

Abraxas left the room walking quickly as though he was a posh man late for a meeting.

He walked past the new recruit, standing trembling as he waited for Voldemort to call him. A wave of Nostalgia past through the heir to the Malfoy Fortune, the man waiting was once him.

He game a sharp, brisk knock on the door to Lionel Greengrasses' Office.

"Ah Abraxas, enter."

"Lionel," He raised his eyes to the elderly Greengrass Lord, "How are you then, Lord Greengrass?"

"As good as I will ever be Abraxas Malfoy."

"How is Evalinne, how is my grand-daughter? How is Septus?"

"Good, Happy, healthy."

"Septus, is he a Malfoy or a Greengrass."

"Both Lionel. Both."

"What did you need Mr Malfoy. Money. Food. Help?"

"None of them, Lionel, none."

"Then what Abraxas."

"Nothing, nothing. . ."

"Then why are you here Abraxas Thorfinn Malfoy?"

"Evalinne requested that her dearest Grand-Father come to the annual Malfoy Winter Ball. Will you attend?"

"Yes."

"Farewell Lionel."

**How did you like the First Chapter of The Lord's Decision?**

**SO **

**Timeline of the Greengrasses' from Lionel and his wife.**

**Lionel Greengrass and Victoria Greengrass (nee Black)**

** Charlus Greengrass and Anne Greengrass (nee Potter) Regnald Greengrass and Belinda Greengrass (nee Bones)**

** Pius Greengrass Evalinne Malfoy (nee Greengrass) and Abraxas Malfoy Lilian Abbott (nee Greengrass) and Orctus Abbott**

**Septus Malfoy**

**Thank You For Reading**

**REVIEW  
>FAVOURITE<br>FOLLOW  
>PUSH THAT NEXT CHAPTER BUTTON<strong>


End file.
